Smutember 2017 - Day 03, Bondage, Tristeva (Wakfu)
by nautiscarader
Summary: Evangelyne decided to try a new way to spice thing up for her boyfriend. Tristeva. All characters are 18


The spacious wooden treehouse of Percedal family was these days usually filled with cries of their newborn twins, but that afternoon only shouts and curses resonated within its walls. With Alibert agreeing to babysit Elely and Flopin, Evangelyne thought she would have a few peaceful days without having to worry about her motherly duties, and instead dedicate this time to her boyfriend.

However, not everything was going exactly as planned.

Eva sat naked on their bed, shuffling pages of a book that was supposed to spice their night (or afternoon, in this case) life a bit, but so far, it gave her nothing but troubles. Ultimately, it was all Amalia's fault, Eva kept explaining to herself. The princess told her that Yugo enjoyed having his hands and legs tied when they were having sex, and Eva thought it would be fun to experiment with bondage on her boyfriend as well.

The pair of Osamodas in the book had their limbs tied tightly and neatly to their body, and were thoroughly enjoying this exercise. Evangelyne looked from the book at her boyfriend; he, on the other hand, looked like a mad gobbal tied so he won't cause any harm, or perhaps a good ham ready to be baked, if hams had arms and legs.

\- Honey, if you have problems, we can skip it, and you know, make it the usual way. - he suggested, slightly worried - I already forgot the safeword anywa-

\- I'M GONNA TIE YOU LIKE THE GUYS IN THE PICTURE AND WE'RE GONNA MAKE KINKY LOVE AND WE'LL BE VERY HAPPY ABOUT IT!

If Tristepin could move, with his arms and legs tied twisted around his body, he would surely at least cower from the verbal tsunami of anger that flew out the mouth of his lovely girlfriend. Evangelyne fixed her short hair and went back to studying the book.

\- Honestly, it's like that cheap DIY crib you bought all over again...

Eva grunted, turning the page around, just in case she was looking at it the wrong way.

\- You know, you are right, it doesn't really work. - Eva admitted, feeling defeated - Amalia does it with her vines anyway, so there must be some secret she's not telling me...

She waddled over to her boyfriend and begun untangling the mess of ropes she has created. Unfortunately, that part turned out to be even more problematic.

\- You can cut it, you know.

\- With what? We don't have shears.

Eva snapped, giving the usual response to her boyfriend, who unlike her, wasn't keeping what was and wasn't present in their household.

\- No, uh, I've been thinking about... you know...

He looked at her knowingly with pleading eyes, and regretted it almost immediately.

\- I'm not going to bring your damn sword into our bedroom ever again!

\- It was just one time, Eva...

\- And one too much. - she fumed - I still think he can hear us from your trunk.

\- *No, I can't.*

A sarcastic, muffled voice came from downstairs, nearly making Eva slam her fist into the nearest object, or the nearest Iop. After a few curse-filled moment, Tristepin, freed from his restraints, stretched his arms and legs that stiffened and pulled his girlfriend into a tight kiss. It seemed that her mood has changed, and she reciprocated the kiss, letting his hands explore her backside freely.

\- I'm sorry, Pinpin that it didn't work out.

\- That's okay, honey - he smiled - I still love you. And you love me too, right?

\- Pinpin, of course I do, why would you-

Evangelyne felt a sharp, short pain, when Tristepin grabbed her hands behind her back and pushed her to the bed. Before she could protest, the Iop flipped her around with his strong arms, once again pinning her with force she hasn't felt yet.

\- Pinpin! What are you-

His finger entering her mouth silenced her immediately.

\- Ssh, Eva... Give a moment or two. You told me you love me, remember?

Evangelyne's mind was still rattling after being tossed and turned by Tristepin, but as the initial haze slowly faded out, she realised she couldn't move her arms, tied at wrists, and while her legs were more or less free to move, she could only do one thing - open them up.

\- You don't really need knots to tie someone, you know? - Tristepin smiled, flipping her body so she could face him.

It wasn't the most uncomfortable position to make love, Eva thought, after her muscles stopped resisting Tristepin's urges. Especially when Pinpin put a large pillow underneath her bottom to make up for her unnaturally twisted arms and legs.

\- Ready, my love? - he asked, smiling at the perplexed Cra

\- Oh, yes, Pinpin.

Tristepin grabbed her by her waist, once again pulling her a bit into their bed, and rammed his length inside her, nearly filling her entire love canal. If there was one style of love-making Tristepin excelled at, then the ruthless, animalistic rutting was it. And even though Eva knew she would end up with bruises, she loved every minute of it. While his long, throbbing cock kept sliding in and out of her, Evangelyne yearned Tristpein's body and his weight present next to her. But that she couldn't afford, as her boyfriend kept himself just in the tantalisingly short reach of her arms that she couldn't use anyway.

\- Pinpin...

Evangelyne tried closing her legs around his waist to gain at least some comfort of his closeness, but that only made things worse; Tristepin let go of her waist and pulled her legs up in the air, using them as levers with his continues thrusts. After a while of putting his hips to work, Tristepin lifted her up, slid himself comfortably back to his pillow, and begun moving the immobilised Cra up and down his dick, as if she was some sort of sex object.

\- Oh gods, Tristepin...

As she bounced up and down against him, her voice quivered, but the blurred image of Tristepin in front of her would not stop using her.

\- I wonder... do they... have that position... in that book of yours? - he grunted, slamming himself deeper and deeper into his moaning, writhing girlfriend.

Evangelyne opened her mouth to answer, but let out only a sharp cry when she was rapidly pulled back to his face, and then into a deep kiss.

\- I don't know, Pinpin... - she answered when they broke the kiss - But if not, I will surely add it.

The smile on her face made Evangelyne hope their frantic love-making has come to and end, but she was proven wrong as soon as Tristepin flipped her around again and put her on the bed, face down to it, ready to start pounding into her with even greater force. Unable to turn her head, Evangelyne couldn't see him, but from her past experience and the constant chanting of her name, she knew he was getting closer and closer to his edge.

As they kept rutting, another problem arose; with every thrust of his, her immobilised body was pushed closer and closer to the end of her bed. Evangelyne's head was already hanging over it, and her instinct was screaming to spread her arms to prevent the inevitable impact. However, with every insurgence of her common sense, she felt her hands tied behind her back that gave her a bit of the adrenaline rush she was so looking forward to - even though she would have never expected it.

Finally, that indescribable feeling of being unable to do anything broke Evangelyne's dams and let her cry her orgasm. Her body shook, or rather tried to, multiplying the experience, bouncing back the raw energy that would usually dissipate by writhing and shaking her limbs.

Tristepin's cries behind her head were getting louder and louder, and with one final lunge, he filled her to the brim with his warmth, his moves pushing her over the edge... or edges, in this case. With her body spent, Evangelyne let the gravity topple her to the floor, hoping her boyfriend would secure her if something goes wrong. A moment later, she only felt the tiniest of pain when she landed on the oddly warm surface of their blanket Tristepin managed to slid off a moment before she fell off. Once she loked up, the spent face of her boyfriend lying on the bed smiled at her from over its edge.

\- You al-right down there? - he wheezed

\- You better help me get up, so I can kick your behind. - she replied back, with equally beaming smile plastered on her face

\- Oh sure. You want me to give you a hand? - he replied cockily

Evangelyne glared at him, and she slowly begun to twist her body back and worth, looking like a worm, as her legs were still shaky and wobbly from her recent climax.

\- What? I thought you wanted to have kinky sex.

\- I still do.

To Tristepin's amazement, Evangelyne rose to her feet, untangling the mess of robes behind her back without his help, and jumped back onto their bed, pinning him to the same pillow he was so comfortably using her on.

\- E-Eva, don't you need, uh, what's the word, uh, aftercare?

\- You are the one who will need it... - she smiled, straightening the ropes between her hands.


End file.
